The present invention generally relates to power hand tools, and more particularly, to power reciprocating tools.
Reciprocating tools that are motor driven, such as saber saws, larger reciprocating saws and the like are usually driven by electric motors that have a rotating output shaft. The rotating motion is translated into reciprocating motion for moving a saw blade or the like in a reciprocating manner.
Reciprocating tools such as jigsaws, saber saws, as well as larger reciprocating saws are typically driven by the rotating output shaft of an electric motor. Such tools have a mechanism that translates rotary motion of the output shaft into reciprocating motion. Among the types of mechanisms that convert the rotary motion to reciprocating motion includes a wobble plate drive mechanism that is well known to those of ordinary skill in the art.
There has been much research and development over the years attempting to improve the cutting efficiency of such reciprocating saws as well as reduce the vibration that is experienced by users of them. There has also been much effort put forth to achieve those goals and also to reduce friction and power consumption with saws that are compact and convenient to use.